dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 1 Episode 9: Exchange of Value
'Participants' ' Don1.jpg|Donnie Yun|link=Donnie Yun Tetsu 10.jpg|Tetsu Ryoji|link=Tetsu Ryoji ' I In the Ryoji Cave, Tetsu sat there, in the middle of the cold metallic floor, staring up and at the giant monitor looking at Danchou’s pictures and files. Tetsu was one of the best cops that ever had the honor of joining the Kasaihana Police Force, and when the president of the united states, asked him to be a direct on duty agent for him and his needs, Tetsu couldn’t turn down the need of a higher calling. Granted. Tetsu KNEW Yani was a corrupt president, and so did his vice president. Tetsu was aware his life was on the line every day, seeing as how he and the vice president have been doing other various dask underneath Yani’s nose. Tetsu refused to lose his morality in all of this…and while it’s true he had bigger fish to fry rather than interfering in his grandson’s wild goose chase, a ghost from the past THIS big was a sign…one that someone as spiritual as Tetsu could not ignore. He sat there for a while, pondering what exactly his next move should be. “Based on what I know. Yun Corp stemed from the Soramaru. Danchou died by Keyome’s hands and all remenats of that clan were only buried by one man. “ Tetsu would’ve stood up. “Connor’s going to have to confront Keyome. Me and him don’t get along very well at all. Me and Donnie on the other hand see eye to eye. Maybe he can give me some insight on what Danchou would even do in the world of the living again.” Tetsu stretched his bones out a bit and groaned. “Mmm nothing feels better than age.” Heading to the room he made his own, he’d put on his usual mission attire, which consisted of a green shirt, which was really microfiber Kevlar-false ragniaium woven cotton, that weighed about 20 pounds, a pair of khaki pants made up of the same material. His vest strap which allowed him to keep his special pistol/tranquilizer at the left hip, along with having the knife resting in a compartment close to the right shoulder, and bullet cartilages along with that. Fingerless gloves, another pistol strapped to his thigh of the same design, along with an ammo cartilage beside it, knee pads, and some combat boots. Nothing special. Tetsu was the type to go anywhere with the bare minimum and make the best of it using his natural abilities. How he looks now adays https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/07/81/9c/07819cb9cc66bdc2fc68a7d1ec749081.jpg “Alright, it’s go time.” Tetsu would’ve lightly jogged to the hanger, where all of his and Ochigi’s signature vehicles rested. Loading himself up into a black byrd plane, he’d sit at the front, in the captains seat, activating some switches and and knobs, before taking hold of the wheel. The plane began to move and boost itself off, as a door underneath the beach waters of district 2 began to open up and out flew the plane! Sheding the water off of it’s metallic frame and off it took towards. “Let’s see…” tetsu typed in some keys. “Donnie gave me the coordinates a while ago for when I decided to vist….hmmm. Ah.” Tetsu inputed them and let the auto pilot do the work. After a brief 30 minute flight, Tetsu would’ve looked at the city he was flying over, bilking a couple of times. “Oh man. When Donnie said this place was the future I thought he was being figurative…not literal.” http://3dprint.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/utopia-feat.jpg The city itself was vast with massive buildings, that seemed to connect to one another, or just be an illusion of design. Such broad towers and structures, lighting up the skies. It was still early in the day, but the material of the buildings lit up in the sun. Tetsu looked left and right, flying his plane above the areo space of most of the tall buildings and doing more sight seeing than work. As he finally came close to the destination, he’d see the tallest tower in the massive city scape. “I’ve got a few guesses as to which tower it could be. “ Tetsu laughed a bit, lifting the plane up to the veeeeeeery top of the tower, looking for a landing pad of sorts. He put in a call through to the communication line. He knew Donnie was pretty damn secret on who he let in his com lines, so he was sure to greet him warmly. “Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnie. The Ryoji Black Byrd is knocking, heh heh. Am I clear to land? Been a while I know. Going through a little something I could use your expertise on. We’ve got a phantom on our hands.” Tetsu would hover the plane waiting to be clear to land. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTNuBaS2--4 ) Inside of Yun Tower, over one thousand people work themselves to the bone coming up with some of the best bio-technology this world has ever seen. Scientists and doctors work night and day to see their ideas become a reality. Hundreds of new bio-weapons and cures to diseases have rolled through this building and helped shape the world. Yun Corporations has even come to expand across the globe with medical facilities in almost each country and providence on the planet. Towers are located in Shanghai, Tokyo, Seattle, London and even in the Horn of Africa. Under the table, Yun Corp is responsible for some of the deadliest bio-weapons to never reach the surface of the public eye. Donnie Yun, current CEO, has ran this company up from nothing into one of the strongest fortune 500 companies in the world. With his office on the top floor, explosive resistant glass wraps around the entire office allowing Donnie to get a full view of his city. He stands towards the western edge with his eyes gazing out towards the Pacific Ocean. People never really see why Donnie does what he does, only he and his inner circle understand his goals. He takes a slow breath in, his long black hair flowing up and down his back as he breathes. Ever since the lightning struck him, he had become something different. In only a moments flash he had changed from the simple Yakuza thug into the genius he is today. Everything changed after that night in Kasaihana; Yet another reason why he has yet to return to the city in over a decade. A single three second beeping sound is heard from Donnie’s desk moments before a beautiful voice appears over an intercom informing Donnie with, “Sir, channel 52 reporter Laura Kane is on the line. She says she wants to speak with you on matter with the new LIFE labs grand opening.” “Tell her she can ask her questions at dinner tomorrow night. Around 7:30 at Raymond’s.” Donnie responds to the intercom. “Will do, Sir.” The sound of wind gusting passed Donnie blasts through the entire office. Papers begin to fly violently in the air, the gust of wind forcing Donnie’s body forward a bit. The sound is like the air being ripped apart by a large object moving so fast that it moves like a flash through the office. Donnie doesn’t move to this disturbance knowing full well what and who this is. “Hello, Son. What would be so important to come up here and interrupt your training?” Donnie asks slowly turning around to face a teenage boy standing in the center of the office. Damian Yun is now a seventeen year old boy with the potential to be something amazing in this world. He is wearing a red and black power augmented suit with a black hoodie over his head. The suit is thin and fitted with soft Kevlar fabric, kinetically absorbent which moves with the frequency of Damian’s skin. This allows the suit to move and remain intact at any speed that Damian moves at. Damian slowly reaches up to a black hood that is covering his face. He pulls it down to reveal his short black hair and face covered with a small black Domino mask. Damien Yun.jpg “You received a message from someone with the call sign ‘Ryoji.’ It was on the secure frequency and wanted to see if there is a situation to come of it.” Donnie’s eyes widen a bit at the sound of the familiar name. Remembering the old friend that comes to mind, Donnie laughs a bit and turns to face the window. He motions for his son to come join him and together they both stand at the window. “You are about to meet a very old friend of your father’s. From a time where your father still liked to play around in the streets.” Damian slowly looks up towards his father and with a feint voice he asks, “Did…D-did he know mother?” Donnie’s expression slowly comes down to a somber look towards Damian. He gives a soft nod, “Yes…One of the few who got to see her at her best.” With that, the windows slowly begin to open. The sound of gas being released within the structure of the wall is a sign of the long bridge on the western edge of the building beginning to form. This allows Damian and Donnie to walk out off the edge of the building and onto the metallic bridge that is extending out into the open air. (Similar to how Avengers tower has the landing pad on the side of the building) This is where Tetsu could park his plane. If tetsu were to land and exit his plane, he would come to see the two Yuns standing side by side to welcome him. Donnie looking like a giant next to his teenage son, Tetsu would already be used to how big Donnie is from their past experiences. Both Yuns would look intimidating, standing with their arms crossed as if they were angry that Tetsu had showed up here. But Donnie’s face would slowly perk up into a smile, something Damian hadn’t really been used to seeing from his father “It’s been a long time, Ryoji. Geez….You look old.” Donnie then laughs a bit while extending his hand out for Tetsu to shake as it probably had also been over a decade since they have seen each other. II Tetsu would watch as the landing pad began to emerge, and he’d carefully maneuver the plane onto to the pad. Disengaging the engines to cut the plane off and let it rest after a pretty good trip, he’d get up and lower the steps beneath the plane allowing him to step out. As he did, he’d look at see the man himself Donnie Yun. Still looking as young as ever. “It’s been a long time, Ryoji. Geez….You look old.” Tetsu laughed it off as he shook Donnie’s hand and rubbed his five o clock shadow. “Oh you know a sign of experience and all that jazz. Just be glad I haven’t grayed out yet. I’ll be walking around this place looking like Sean Connery.” Tetsu laughed a bit before holding his stomach and shaking his head. “It has been a while hasn’t it. Look at you, you haven’t aged a bit. Sheesh. “ Tetsu looked around. “Running all of this you SHOULD have wrinkles. “ Tetsu would’ve motioned to the inside by nodding. “If you don’t mind I’d rather us discuss things in private…not that I’m paranoid all the way up here, but stranger things have happened. I’m sure we can both vouch for that.” If they were guided inside Tetsu would look at the boy in costume. “Wooooow, it feels like it’s been forever since I’ve seen a good vigilante outfit. Looks like some good material.” Tetsu would extend his hand towards the boy. “Tetsu Ryoji, ex vigilante, ex KPD and current freelance agent.” Tetsu wasn’t allowed to tell EVERYONE he worked for the president. Matter of national security and all that jazz. He was allowed to say a few things but not many. He’d then stand up and look around the office. “So this is all you? God the years have flown by…I feel old just standing here. Seeing the difference between what I used to think was the future and then seeing all of this.” Tetsu exhaled through his nostrils, before turning to look at Donnie, with his arms folded. “I’ve got a couple questions friend. About your…older days. Before Yun Corp was Yun Corp if you want me to get specific.” Tetsu was very to the point, especially on subjects that boggled his mind for as long as this one in particular has. Tetsu listened as Donnie referred to remnants of the past. As a cop those came up quite a bit. You will always have more enemies than friends in the lines of work that involve good vs evil. Just a fact of life, weather you’re a cop or a vigilante of any kind. Tetsu saw the weather outside shift and change around a bit. He frowned with the corner of his mouth as he was actually enjoying the sunny weather of Seattle, but he digressed, global warming was still a thing even if people didn’t want to believe it. When Donnie told him to floow him, Tetsu got up and obliged. Following behind him and going through a door which required some sort of security clearance, Tetsu noded. “Hm. Either it’s been to long or I’ve forgotten just how secretive you were.” As they made their way down the elevator, all be it a bit of a bumpy ride, Tetsu put his hands on his hips, and contemplated what exactly yun had in mind. When he caught Tetsu’s attention by staring off a sentence. “Hm?” “I think it is worth saying…Maybe more important than the data I can give you.” Donnie looks over to Tetsu with a face serious and in stone, “If your grandson is only out for revenge…He will lose. Not because he isn’t good, but because Danchou is something no one ever gets a second chance at. I remember the last time I saw a Yakuza chairman go after Danchou half-cocked…” Donnie slowly turns back around to face the doors. “He lost his arms and his clan for it…” Tetsu rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah..” He inhaled and exhaled. “Me and the kid aren’t exactly close…” Tetsu then murmured under his breathe. “Hell no one in my family is.” When the arrived on the floor and began to walk, tetsu saw experiment after experiments. Inventions, cures, and serums glaore. His ears caught wind of Damian down in some sort of training room, moving at a blurr just as he was earlier on when he’d first seen him. That’s an impressive ability, as Tetsu wanted to stay and see more of what it could do. It would’ve been fun sure, but he knew why he was here. That’s when he saw some kind of clear containment like contraption with a little girl inside of it. “She put herself in there I’m assuming?” by that time Damian had come up, speaking something about spells and what not. Tetsu cocked his head to the side a bit, puzzled. “Spells?”he murmured. He wasn’t going to dwell much on it as he didn’t believe in magic. Ah but Tetsu even as having been around the world, was still new to a lot of things he’d never countered before. He was always egar to learn, but rarely the first to listen. “Brtinh up vial 00. Kyra.” Tetsu waited to see what was going to happen when he saw a platform pop up with a black orb containing a vial of something. Donnie removed it, and handed it to Tetsu. The vial had an eerie green glow to it, and tetsu listened to Donnie speak on it“This is a vial of the Z-Human Super Soldier serum. Years ago before the lightning struck me, I had my blood taken and preserved…After the lightning, I had been able to learn how to take my blood and back trace the serum out of it. This is the closest thing anyone on this Earth will get to the original serum.” Donnie would then raise his hand towards Tetsu to offer the vial to him. “This is your ticket to building a cure to reverse the effects of the Serum.” Tetsu took the vial and looked at the liquid. “Reversing the effects huh. I didn’t know this was possible. So many secrets inside of one vial. I can understand why you wouldn’t want to let this stuff get out into the wrong hands…that being said I can only imagine what Danchou would do with something like this, in this day and age. He himself isn’t even organic anymore.” Tetsu tucked the vial into his flak jacket pocket. “He’s part machine. My grandson pointed this out himself, when he’d had his double meet him in combat. I think I’ll pull him away from this and look into it. Did this stuff ever have a weakness? Any at all?” Tetsu would’ve gotten a message on his watch. Letting the holoscreen pop up, he’d read the text before furrowing his brow. “Looks like I wont be able to catch the game later today after all.” Tetsu sighed, closing the holoscreen and continuing his conversation with Donnie. It had been a long time since anyone spoke of Danchou. But even after all these years the stories still sound the same. Someone saying that Danchou isn’t human, that he is a monster or that he has to be some kind of demon from hell. These were all stories that Donnie had become accustomed to hearing. When asked if there had been any kind of weakness, Donnie shakes his head a bit with a sarcastic smirk on his face. Donnie has a mind to piece things together given enough clues on the subject. And there is something that seemed odd, until Tetsu mentioned the fact that Danchou is more android than human. “When you first mentioned Danchou hiding out in my old building…At first I couldn’t understand why. But then it hit me. He’s using our technology on himself.” Donnie begins to walk out of The Vault, making his way back to where the main super computer is in the HQ. If Tetsu followed, Donnie would continue to explain his theory behind this. “Yun Corp is the leading company in Bio-enhancements. Not only in serums and drugs but with technology as well. Limbs for military veterans with the ability to actually connect severed nerve endings to make the metal re-attachment seem more like a blessing than a curse.” Once they are at the super computer, Donnie’s fingers would begin to fly entering code after code to get into Yun Corp’s mainframe servers. Looking for specific intel, Donnie places a small algorithm calculation to pinpoint exactly what he is looking for. Within a matter of seconds, the screen shows red outlines and zoom in shots of very specific cybernetic parts for android construction. Smiling to himself, Donnie slowly turns around to face Tetsu. “This, my old friend…is everything that is missing from the Yun Corp tower inventory in Kasaihana….Tetsu…This is the layout that makes Danchou live…You asked for a weakness. Well this is his Achilles heel.” (If Danchou did infact steal the items from Yun Corp like his bio says, then viably Yun Corp would have data that shows which parts were stolen and everything from how the items work to how they can be destroyed. Tetsu would have every piece of mechanical knowledge about Danchou’s android body.) “When you first mentioned Danchou hiding out in my old building…At first I couldn’t understand why. But then it hit me. He’s using our technology on himself.” “I theorized that but I didn’t think he’d be so bold. Anyone who remotely knew you, knew you’d be the type to keep track of your own. Abaondoned or not. “ Tetsu would’ve followed Donnie, continuing the conversation. He seemed like he was on to something or had something big to unveil. It was high time to find out just what that was. “Yun Corp is the leading company in Bio-enhancements. Not only in serums and drugs but with technology as well. Limbs for military veterans with the ability to actually connect severed nerve endings to make the metal re-attachment seem more like a blessing than a curse.” “Agreed.” Tetsu remarked. When they arrived at the computer however, Tetsu watched Donnie input something, and that’s when the screen shows red outliens, and zooms in on specific looking items and parts. “These showings…” Tetsu leaned over the counter a bit, listening to Donnie explain how the same parts Danchou used in his mechanical schemes, were the same parts that were used and recycled from Yun Corporation’s stock. If these match with Danchou’s current parts, even just a little I can stop him myself before he gets to big.” Tetsu pulled out a flash drive and held it up. “may i?” If Donnie allowed him to, tetsu would download this information onto a flash drive, and stick it in his flak jacket vest pocket. Turning to Donnie he’d offer a hand out for a handshake. “I can’tthank you enough. I hope you understand how big a favor this is to me. I hope to return it should you ever need something. As I made not to earlier however, I have to be getting ready to go. I’ll show myself out. “ Tetsu would’ve broken out into a light jog before turning around to speak once more. “You should come back to the city once this mess blows over. Or before hand. Either or it’ll be nice to catch you again!” Tetsu continued making his way out, taking the long elevator ride up and back out to the landing pad, to start up his pane and take off! Back to Kasaihana to continue discovering the mystery of what and why Danchou was back during this time. Category:Saga 1 Category:The Sorcerer Donnie Yun Category:The Runner